The Ex He Can't Forget
by chaka1967
Summary: What happens when HHH is in need of boosting TV ratings for his Talk Show, and he has to go back to Raw to do a segment? Will his special guests be so good that it leads into a triple threat match? Or will he regain something he lost? HHH, Pilar(OC), Sable, Christy Hemme, and other various WWE Superstars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

_A/N: Special thanks to __prettycrazytriplehfan,tesh diggins__, and _lacibruno97 _for always being supportive of my crazy fic's…I'm home with back issues, so pretty much restricted to the bed…The stories keep my spirits lifted…I am half way done with Chapter 8 of Love&Passion Never Dies…And hope to have update with Pieces of Lies by Wednesday…Hope everyone enjoys…._

* * *

><p>Paul was somewhat in a funk when he retired from wrestling, that was all he knew how to be. But after a little time had passed, he embraced his new success after leaving the WWE behind. A whole new passion was awakened for him. Because he was lucky enough to land a television deal from Fox Network to host his own talk show, which basically was a spinoff of Jerry Springer and Maury combined together. It really took off, and he has made an empire off of it, he was now his own brand. Unfortunately, recently ratings have started to slip, and he now needed something cutting edge. His network producers and publicist came up with the perfect idea, him going back to the WWE and help with the Bella twin's dilemma. The caveat in all of this was Vince McMahon thought it would be more "now", if he had all of his ex-wives included. What better way to end Raw, then him and his three ex-wives rolling around in the ring. His first two ex-wives, Christy Hemme and Sable were all on board. The hard part was trying to convince the most recent ex Mrs. Levesque, Pilar to buy in.<p>

**_Paul Levesque's Office/Stamford, CT…._**

The sense of wrongness started to build within Paul, as he stared down at her picture. He loved that picture of her. She was laid on her bare breasts, with only the white sands touching her skin, and a huge smile adorned on her face. Oh, how she loved to tease him. It was taken on their last vacation together, Hawaii, two years ago. His mind continued to drift to the day their marriage had ended, it was a rainy miserable day, ironically just like today. He was so consumed with his television show that he let his marriage deteriorate right before him. _"One would think you would have gotten it right with her, hell it was my third time around." _She knew the real him, and still accepted his messy life, she loved him hard and gave all of herself to him. That is until he had screwed up too many times. Between his popular talk show, late nights at the office, and the not so innocent meetings with the makeup assistant, she had enough and he didn't blame her. He knew his selfishness and insecurity of becoming forty was too much for even a saint to forgive. He hoped once they met this morning he could get the Raw deal done, and maybe show her he has changed, for the better...the man she once adored and loved.

* * *

><p>Paul was pulled out of his thoughts, and he quickly stuffed her picture away inside of his desk. Here came the hustle and bustle of Christy, Sable, and Vince barging into his office.<p>

"Well Game, we ready to get this deal signed." Vince boasted loudly.

Paul rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Yes Vince, but can you dial it back a notch."

"Nonsense…This is going to be epic…The Game brought to his knees by his own dastardly deeds…" Vince was flying high, which made everyone else start to get a headache, especially Paul.

"Where is the third Mrs. Levesque?" Christy said as she propped herself up on Paul's desk.

"I don't know why we even need her, to be honest, the fans only care about the first Mrs. Levesque…You know the blonde bombshell." Sable said as she lazily sat on the couch.

That earned her an evil glare from Christy. "Bullshit…The fans only care about the fiery redhead, the daredevil, the sex kitten…Which is me…Shit, your pushing forty and the fans probably don't even remember you…"

Paul now realized why he fought so hard with his producers to nix this idea. "Can we not do this?"

Vince was grinning like a Cheshire Cat**. **"NO…NO…Let them go…I need to see what they got!"

"You would old man…I don't need them breaking my shit…Everyone just stay silent…"

Christy turned her attention to Paul. "Come on admit it, I was the best Mrs. Levesque…Remember what I use to do with my tongue."

Sable furrowed her brow. "Always the slut, Hemme…That is why he divorced you after eight months…"

Christy jumped down off the desk, and headed straight for Sable. Paul quickly jumped in her path. "I said everyone be silent!"

"Well, at least I made him happy in every way...What can you say...Oh, I remember, the cold stuck up bitch that was a dud in bed...You were only arm candy..." Christy smirked evilly.

Pilar watched the two ladies go at it, as she leaned against the doorframe. "Ahem…Ahem…"

Everyone stopped mid-sentence and stared at the door, except Vince, he smoothly took her hand and lead her inside. Pilar laughed. "Always the charmer, Vince." She then kissed his cheek.

"I always told you that you married the wrong WWE man. I could have made you a star."

Paul frowned, and easily moved Vince aside. "She would have put you in the hospital old man. Just calm little Vince down."

Pilar was stunned at first, she hadn't seen Paul since he cut his hair. She made sure to not watch his show anymore, it was too infuriating to watch him strut around on stage. "You actually did it…"

Paul smiled warmly as he rubbed his hand over his head. "Yeah…Like it?"

Pilar arched her eyebrow, and gave a half smile. "It suits you…"

Both Christy and Sable were becoming annoyed. Christy squeezed in between them. "I thought we were going to talk money, not make googly eyes at each other."

Pilar gave her the face palm, and sat down. "I said I would hear you out, Paul…But you didn't tell me we were going to have an audience, and a rude one at that."

Vince's eyes became wide. "You didn't tell her everything?"

Paul gave Vince a look of be quiet. "Can I have a minute with, Pilar?"

Vince offered his hands to both Christy and Sable, and walked them out. He actually felt a twinge of sadness for his old friend, he knew Pilar was the one Paul truly regretted leaving behind. That is why he thought of the idea in first place, he knew Paul was proud and stubborn at times, so he figured he would help Paul and Pilar out, and throw them together, and let nature take its course.

Once Paul was sure the three had left, he sat on the couch, and made a gesture for Pilar to join him. "Come on, I promise you will love this idea."

Pilar sat down next to him, but skepticism was written all over her face. "This better not be what I think it is, because if it is, the answer is no."

Paul smiled sheepishly. "Okay, I'm not going to try and bullshit you, the show is in a little trouble…The ratings are down, and my producers thought of the idea of me going back to Raw."

That set off red flags for Pilar. She met Paul during his last years at the WWE. They met at a photo shoot, at the time she was a bikini model and she was used as an extra for the Summer Slam campaign. She was immediately drawn to Paul, not only by his perfect physique, but his wit and intelligence. They spent their first date just talking sitting on the beach. "And what else…I don't have a good feeling here..."

He chuckled a bit, because she was never like the others, she didn't fall for his charms, she saw through his bullshit, well not all the time, the bedroom was a whole different story. "They want me to do a segment with the Bella twins, and they thought it would be kind of entertaining to have all my ex-wives come down the ramp one by one and call me out as not being a good person to fix family issues." He waited for her to flip out, but surprisingly she was quiet, but maybe too quiet. "Pilar?"

3-2-1, the fuse ignited. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND…I'M NOT DOING THAT…IDIOT!" She got up to leave.

Paul tenderly held her hands, trying to stop her. "Look, I wouldn't ask you do this, if it weren't so important. The Steve Wilkos show is starting to gain momentum, I really need something big for this season."

Pilar was furious. "SERIOUSLY…? IT IS NOT BAD ENOUGH THAT OUR DIVORCE WAS ALL OVER TMZ, NOW YOU WANT TO MAKE A SPECULATE OF OUR POST DIVORCE…UGH!"

Paul placed his hands on her waist, and slowly sat both of them down. "I know it sounds bad, but I promise, you will come off looking like a super diva…You get to hit me, if you want." Paul knew it was now or never. "Plus, you still have stock options with my brand, you are the only ex-wife that has those rights, you will get double the royalties. And, I really needs this…please…"

Pilar was stunned by his vulnerable admission. "Okay Paul, but this is a one-time deal…So how bad are the ratings?"

Paul sighed softly. "Bad enough, I would never put you through this if…"

Pilar stopped him, even though she was pissed at the idea, she couldn't force him to humiliate himself. "Okay, just have your producer send me all the details." She started to stand, but Paul stopped her.

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you…And I will call you personally with the details. I think you will have fun, it will be in Miami…I know you love the beach." He felt a little confident. "And I love to see you on the beach.

Pilar slowly took her hand back, and crossed her eyes at the last comment. "Whatever...But Miami sounds great. I have to get going. I'm flying out to NY for a photo shoot."

Paul watched her leave his office, he was more than relieved that she said yes. But he also knew it was only business, but then again it is the WWE and things can always change on a dime. He then chuckled to himself as he opened his door to let the chaos back into his life.

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…This is a new story so please review/follow/favorite, this will tell me if it is a go or if I should trash it…If you like hair flying, get your popcorn...Feedback of any kind is welcomed…Again much thanks XOXO_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

a/n: Please if you like it, review/follow. It let's me know to continue or not. Thanks

* * *

><p><strong><em>WWE Headquarters…Creative meeting…<em>**

Paul stood in the corner of Vince's office, and watched as each WWE Diva entered the room, Nikki and Brie Bella, Christy Hemme, and Sable. They all were meeting today to discuss the upcoming Raw, which was only days away. The sides of his lips started to form a small smile as Pilar walked in last.

Vince was like a Rooster in a hen house. He loved all the pretty ladies, and loved how they so adamantly paid attention to him, well at least he thought within his own mind. "Okay, ladies let's get down to business, and you too Game." Paul rolled his eyes as he knew Vince was just relishing in this moment.

Vince walked around each Diva, he just stared each one up and down, smiling as he reached their bosoms. "Okay, we are starting with Paul obviously, he will give the audience a great warm up with his "expertise" of how to fix family drama. Nikki will come out next, then Brie. Paul will try to mend fences between Nikki and Brie." He looks to the twins. "I want both of you to start off with the fighting, once you two are brawling it out, the music will hit with Sable's Entrance. After a few juicy exchanges with Paul, Christy's music will hit. At this point, Paul will have his hands full with four Divas, so last but not least will be Pilar to enter the ring. I thought it might be appropriate to use one of Paul's old themes. Finally, I want each of you to be as nasty, obnoxious, but mostly catty as possible. Any questions?"

"I don't like that." Sable the first woman to stand. "I should come out last, I am the biggest Diva here."

"The biggest bitch here." Christy snorted.

Pilar crossed her legs, and tried to contain her laugher as she watched Paul cross his eyes. Vince got in between Christy and Sable. "I'm the Boss. Dammit! It will go as I say. It is ridiculous to break the order of each divorce." He eyed both women like they were scolded little children. "Now, there is more. I want Paul to infuse another angle within this one."

"Now hold on Vincester, we agreed to one night only, don't start with some halfcocked idea…I'm not doing it!" Paul huffed.

Vince tilted his head to the side as he looked at Paul. "Oh, I see, you are too old to school some up and coming talent. I understand, you wouldn't want to tarnish your image as The King of Kings…The Cerebral Assassin…The Game. Wouldn't want them to make you look slow and pasted your prime."

Needless to say, Paul was becoming irate. He stalked to Vince. "Have you lost your damn mind? I can beat anyone's ass, including yours, you need to back off…Pasted my prime, I can still Pedigree anyone on the roster, and they would be left in the middle of ring, staring up at the lights. Please!"

Vince smirked smugly. "Then why won't you prove me wrong, do it. Unless, you know deep down, you can't anymore."

"WHAT…? YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THOSE WORDS…I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR "YOUNG TALENT" LOOK LIKE THE BOYS THEY ARE…" Paul was practically ready to grab Vince up by collar.

"So, is that a yes?" Vince asked as his eyes sparkled, he literally was envisioning all the dollars signs in his head.

"Of course I will do it, and prove you wrong!" Paul stopped for a moment, and he laughed, he knew Vince too well, and knew Vince just played him. But not that much, truth be told, he was secretly hoping Vince wanted more from him. He was actually relieved Vince brought it up first. He smiled widely, and so did Vince.

Pilar shook her head as she knew what Vince was doing, she had to admit to herself she had missed this. She found it so funny how Paul and Vince would carry on, but deep down, both men were like family. Paul loved Vince like a second father, and Paul was the son Vince always saw himself having.

"Vince, what is this new angle? And how do I fit into it?" Sable huffed.

"Everything is not about you? That is why he divorced you in the first place." Christy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that is why I divorced both of you." Paul mumbled.

"Let's not give this away for free. Just hold on to that pint up aggression, it will blow the roof off on Monday. Vince grinning as he could see everything playing out on camera. "To answer Sable, yes. All three wives will be included with this new angle, along with The Shield.

Pilar stopped laughing, and felt as though she was going to pass out. "Um…I'm only in for one night, Vince. My schedule will not allow me to be tied up for weeks." Pilar knew she was going to be in a very sticky situation, if she had to be around a certain member of The Shield. She had a fun time with that certain man, but it had ended, as quickly as it had started.

Paul looked at his third ex-wife, and he could see she was getting nervous, and he wasn't going to let it slide. "I don't see any reason why you can't squeeze in a few Monday's and possibly a few Sunday's. This is usually your slow season…So, what's the problem?"

Pilar hated that he knew her so well, and she was starting not to like his noisiness. "I just can't do it…End of story."

Paul was about to retort back, but the door opened, and it was all three members of The Shield. Dean of course, hopped up on Vince's desk, and looked bored. Seth walked in second, and his eyes immediately went to Nikki. It was something about that Bella twin, that got his blood to boil, and not from anger, but pure lust. He walked directly to her, and stared at her from head to toe, when he reached her eyes, there was no mistaking what he wanted. "Nicole."

Nikki blushed, but then smiled, and her eyes, well let's just say, the lust was running through her like a freight train. "Seth…Always good to see you."

Last but not least, was Roman. He walked inside, and scanned the room. He smiled wickedly when his grey eyes landed on Pilar. He walked to her slowly, and leaned down, so she could only hear him. "Long time no see, baby girl."

Pilar couldn't even look at Paul, she was flushed, and speechless at Roman's boldness. Roman not liking that he didn't get a response from her, he pulled her into him and gave her a big hug.

Vince turned his attention to Paul. He smiled to himself. He knew that Roman and Pilar had some sort of a past, and he also knew this would light a fire under his friend's ass. "Things are about to get interesting. Wouldn't you say so, Paul?'

"W-What…Just shut up, Vince. If you think I care about that, then you're wrong. I have plenty of ass to keep me busy." Paul said in a less then convincing tone.

"Oh, I know you care, you just need to pull your head out of your ass, and get the woman you want back."

"I'm not disgusting this with you. Just drop it." Paul walked away from Vince.

Vince walked in front of the door, blocking anyone who wanted to leave. "Well, now that everyone is here. I just want to make it clear, Monday is extremely important, this will be setting us up for Summerslam. So, I expect nothing less, than perfection. Paul, you and Pilar should discuss her entrance music, and I will catch you up to speed with The Shield angle later. Dean, Seth, Roman, come with me, I have some things to discuss with all three of you."

Roman boldly, swept a strand of Pilar's hair, and placed it behind her ear. "We need to catch up. How about dinner, baby girl."

Pilar felt as though she was suffocating, between Roman's boldness, and Paul staring daggers into her flesh, she didn't know what or how to react. "I'll call you later."

Paul stepped directly behind Pilar, and she was now like the stuffing of an Oreo cookie, but unfortunately it was not the same pleasant experience as the sweet filling. "We need to discuss which theme you are using, or are you too busy for work related matters."

"P-Paul, just give me a minute. Please."

Luckily, Pilar being shorter than the two men, she did not see the stare down between Paul and Roman going on above her head. Roman smirked. "It's okay, we will have plenty of time to catch up. Nice to have you back H."

Paul grunted something that resembled a greeting. "Now that you are focused, we need to discuss the theme. I don't intend to waste my entire day doing this." Paul bluntly blurted as he walked out.

Pilar was pissed, between Paul's cold words, and Christy and Sable smirking, she was ready to scream. "The show is over she-devils."

"Well…Well…Well, I think business has just picked up. The golden goose has just been cooked." Sable laughed in Pilar's direction, as she walked out.

"If you don't land one of them in bed, I sure will. Oh, but wait, you have already had one of them…Or maybe both." Christy snickered, as she followed behind Sable.

Nikki and Brie surrounded Pilar. Nikki spoke first. "Don't worry about them, Brie and I will have your back."

"Really…? I thought you two would side with them. I'm not a wrestler." Pilar was genuinely confused.

Brie smirked. "Both Christy and Sable are bitches, besides blood is thicker than water."

All three women giggled, until Pilar's cellphone alerted her to a text. She clicked on the message, and she looked to the two sisters with a frown.

Incoming text from Paul: _I'm waiting in Vince's office. Try to finish up with your boy toy so I can leave."_

Nikki looked on behind Pilar's shoulder. "His ego is bent out of shape, don't let it bother you. I know what we can do. Tonight the three us will go out, and Brie will bring out Brie Mode."

Pilar put her hand on her hip, and arched her eyebrow. "That is what got me in this mess. But, we can go to dinner. Love you guys, I better go face the music, or should I say The Game."

Pilar wasn't quite sure how this was going to go with Paul, but she had a feeling, they were going to end up in a fight. She had thought this was going to be a new beginning, a new chapter for them both, but now, not so much.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…This a new story so please reviewfollow, this will tell me if it is a go or if I should trash it…If you like hair flying, get your popcorn...Feedback of any kind is welcomed…Again much thanks XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am changing the status to complete due to my schedule and personal things going on. When time permits, I will be focusing on Pieces of Lies, The Club Promoter and The Boss, and Love & Passion Never Dies. Thanks to all that follow me, and review. Hopefully things will change in the near the future, and I can continue with this story. xoxo


End file.
